


Reunion

by Kajune



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: A large number of Akuma are invading a small village, and Allen is off to save the day.





	Reunion

...Though it was more out of a desire to escape Kanda’s complaints than an actual desire to become a hero that caused Allen to charge ahead of his allies. He was going so fast he was amazed Timcanpy could catch up, but even if his small companion found it difficult to follow, Allen had no intention of slowing down so Kanda or Kanda’s complaints could reach his ear.

He was kind of tired of being called “beansprout” every couple of minutes.

At least with the latest Akuma invasion, Allen could focus on something other than how much he wanted to push his fellow Exorcist. He could also prove he was a worthy ally to the Black Order and not become miserable over Kanda’s distrust.

Trust had been, in the recent weeks, something Allen struggled very hard to earn from members of the Black Order. Kanda was the most vocal about not wanting to trust Allen anymore, but everyone else probably felt the same.

Rumor had it that Allen was the vessel of the mysterious Fourteenth Noah and the Black Order – being enemies of the Noah clan – were eager to prove this rumor and obliterate any traces of said Noah, even if that meant killing Allen as well.

Allen’s friends weren’t keen on letting him get killed, that much was certain, but they did seem to act warily around him. After the incident with the Ark and another fight with a group of Akuma, Allen had found it impossible to sit and chat with someone without any tension in the room.

Allen didn’t understand why everyone suddenly believed he was a vessel of a Noah and he was too annoyed to care. He had just fled from Kanda’s constant ranting that all he wanted to do for now was think about anything _besides_ these past couple of weeks.

It was refreshing to feel the wind blow against his face and Allen smiled as he neared the location of the Akuma attack. His smile dropped, replaced with an angry frown, when Allen arrived at the village.

He found several Akuma running amok, destroying anything in sight. Allen couldn’t see many human survivors and this angered him. As he thought about how badly he wanted to avenge this fallen village, Allen caught sight of three dark-skinned men in the village.

They stood out amidst the towering Akuma and burning houses, especially under the night sky. Their white clothes seemed almost like a beacon, beckoning an unlucky survivor to notice them. Whether that was the purpose for their outfit was debatable, but what caught Allen’s attention the most was Tyki.

Tyki Mikki, a Noah.

The sight of Tyki – aside from informing Allen that his companions were also Noah – reminded Allen of his previous encounter with Tyki back at the Ark. It stirred odd emotions inside of Allen, but the incoming fist of an Akuma forced Allen to drop that train of thought and evade the attack.

Somehow, this attack earned Allen the attention of the three Noah.

Tyki smiled as if he had been reunited with a long lost friend. His companions, on the other hand, looked downright predatory.

Allen knew not to trust any of them and activated his Innocence and began fighting the Akuma who had attacked him. Timcanpy knew better than to stay close by during these fights, but he was certainly watching from a distance. Allen hoped none of the Akuma noticed his beloved friend.

Clutching his sword tightly, Allen made various swings at the Akuma, soon managing to remove an arm. He was rewarded with the Akuma’s pained cry. Shortly afterwards, reinforcements arrived and the other Exorcists began joining in on the battle.

It wasn’t clear if there was anyone they could save, but they couldn’t allow the Akuma to roam freely.

Allen’s chest brimmed with confidence that he and his allies would win this fight, only because they had to, but a sudden cry from Levi momentarily distracted him.

“Noah!”

Which reminded Allen that there were three Noahs here he failed to mention to anyone.

Worry clouded Allen’s focus and gave the Akuma a chance to punch him so hard he went flying backwards and out of the village. Allen groaned as he struggled to sit up, sword still clutched in one hand while his other hand touched the bruise on his face.

He was almost certain the impact was powerful enough to knock out a tooth.

Distracted by the intense pain, Allen failed to notice when someone approached him from the side.

“Now now, boy, you shouldn’t get sidetracked like that. You could end up dead, you know?”

Tyki said with apparent concern Allen didn’t think was real. Allen glanced up to see the Noah bent at the hip and towering over him, a smirk on his face as his golden eyes gazed back into Allen’s blue.

It was when they’re this close to each other that Allen noticed the changes in Tyki’s appearance. His hair was longer, the white outfit exposed his chest – and a scar – for all the world to see, and Allen momentarily wondered if Tyki’s new look made him appear more beautiful.

It was an embarrassing thought and Allen couldn't help but become visibly flustered.

“Hahaha, what are you thinking there, boy?”

Tyki laughed.

Allen didn’t want to respond to that question, didn’t know _how_ to respond, but he certainly didn’t want to become buddies with Tyki when the man, and his allies, were undeniably behind the attack on the poor village. Lives were lost thanks to the Noah, as was always the result of their appearances.

Allen glared at Tyki, furious about suffering he was causing.

Tyki, though, looked rather puzzled.

“Why are you glaring at me like that?” He glanced over at the burning village behind him, from which sounds of sword clashing could be heard. “Oh, that?” He looked sheepish. “This was...an accident.”

_What?_

Allen’s surprise showed on his face. He didn’t expect Tyki to come up with that excuse.

“Yeah. Our latest member, Wisely, was having a little fun and things got out of hand. I and Shirley were supposed to deal with the problem, but since you guys showed up, now we don’t have to.”

Allen took offense to the notion that Allen and his fellow Exorcists were supposed to clean up after the Noah like obedient housemaids. He was rather tempted to punch the Noah for thinking so.

“That doesn’t justify loads of people dying!”

Tyki grinned, amused.

“Do you see any corpses, boy? We Noah already chased most of the villagers out. Our next task was to call the Akuma back in. The insane ones, however, might have to die.”

Allen was dumbfounded.

He assumed the lack of people was the result of everyone already being dead. He wanted to believe people had fled but there was no proof of such. People rarely survived attacks by the Noah or the Akuma, so his skepticism got the better of him.

It still didn’t justify letting these Akuma loose on the village. People had lost homes now.

“You’re still evil.”

Allen informed the Noah.

“Never said I wasn’t.”

Which was, undeniably, true.

Allen touched his bruised cheek and found the pain had only subsided a little bit. He was confident enough to charge into battle again, but he was also torn between doing just that and convincing Tyki to gather up the Akuma and leave.

He half-expected his request to fall on deaf ears.

“Send them away...”

Allen muttered.

“Huh?”

Allen’s glare intensified.

“I said, send them away!”

Allen yelled loud enough to be heard and loud enough to nearly knock a bewildered Tyki off his feet. It took a moment for the Noah to gather his bearings, after which he promptly laughed.

“Alright alright, that was what we came here to do, anyway.”

Tyki sent Allen a wink before he headed back into the village, deliberately slow while swaying his hips in a rather distracting manner. Allen had considered Tyki’s new outfit to be a bit revealing if stylish, but the way Tyki was able to purposely mess with him with the movements of his body was enough to change Allen’s opinion completely.

No, Tyki did not just find a new way to torment Allen. This was unbelievable. Allen groaned and covered his eyes, desperate to hide the blush from the beautiful yet aggravating Noah.

He was glad at least that Tyki did as was asked and the Akuma – at least the ones still alive – started leaving. It was up to Allen to check if any of his friends survived. Knowing he would be faced with Kanda’s complaints again and probably a load of suspicion from his friends deterred him from the thought of moving off the grass.

Allen got up only because he would otherwise be haunted by the memory of Tyki’s teasing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new to the series so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
